Absolution of Affliction
by skysedge
Summary: The voices inside are finally allowed to speak and find that they work perfectly together. Can be read as a standalone or as a conclusion to Dialogu of Demons & Expressions of Evil. CainxRiff


**This is basically the conclusion to my two other oneshots Dialogue of Demons and Expressions of Evil but any of them can be read on their own…this one makes the least sense on his own however so if you want plot, red the other two. If you want cutesy fluff and romance, just read this one**

* * *

The hour that they had spent having tea was the worst hour of Cain's life so far.

It had been spent in awkward silence between the two men, which Cain assumed was being caused by him; he had been too busy deciding what to do to say anything and so missed his chance to say anything at all. Mary had saved the day by chattering on to one or the other of them but never both. She was more astute than she seemed.

It was now night and Cain was pacing around in his room waiting for Riff to arrive and help him undress for bed.

_Shame only you will be getting undressed, eh?_

Cain slammed a hand into the wall suddenly and urged the voice inside to be quiet. Just then, he heard hurried footsteps outside of the door. Riff was coming. It was now or never. As the door swung open, Cain convinced himself to say something. He had to, or he would go completely insane.

"Are you alright, milord?" Riff asked in concern, shutting the door behind him. His face was creased into a frown and his hair seemed to sparkle silver in the candlelight. Cain wondered why people so often valued golden hair when silver was more beautiful. He then cursed himself for not stopping the thought.

"Yes, Riff, I'm fine." He replied absently rubbing his knuckles. "I just…I'm a little stressed right now is all. I need to ask you something."

"Certainly." Riff said obediently and bent to undoing the buttons of Cain's shirt regardless. He started at the bottom and his fingers slipped on the first button as Cain spoke.

"You've been quiet recently." He said gently. "And I know it's because of me. But…is it because you've seen the way I look at you and hate me for it or is it because you realise that you're feeling it too?"

Riff froze and shook slightly. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip and then shook his head, appearing to each a decision. When he spoke, it was as though he was speaking the words Cain himself had been thinking.

"I'm not going to silence the demon anymore." Riff said quickly, stumbling over the next button as well. His fingers seemed to be working on autopilot, and neither mentioned it. "I can't hold it in any longer."

"Neither can I." Cain replied, looking down at Riff who had turned his face towards the floor. "That's why I asked. And your answer?"

"I've been quiet because I didn't want you to see how I've been looking at _you_."

"And how have you been looking at me?" Cain's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"As though you're the only person left on this earth. As though you're an angel who needs to be protected from the horrors of mankind. I've been looking at you as though you're the most beautiful and fragile being ever to be created."

"Why?" Cain breathed, now watching Riff's pale fingers as they slowly and haltingly worked their ay up his shirt buttons. "Why do you look at me that way?"

"Because to me," Riff said slowly. "That's exactly what you are."

Something in the air changed then. It was as though some weight had been lifted off of the pair of them, as though something had been dispelled, almost as though two invading presences had been forced out, leaving the beauty that had been mistaken for evil to speak.

"Riff…I…" Cain bit his lip nervously. "I think of you as a guardian angel. If either of us is beautiful, it's you. You're everything that is perfection to me."

There was a short silence, punctuated by breaths that had sounded so quiet before.

"You can't mean that." Riff said at last. "Masters can't care for their servants that way."

"You know better than anyone we're more than that." Cain persisted and silently moved a hand to take a strand of Riff's hair between his fingers. "We always have been. I'm just better at hiding it than you."

"Did you think of me when you were with the women?" Riff asked quickly.

"Always."

"Could you live without me being here?"

"Never." Cain smiled slightly. "Do you think of me when you can't sleep at night?"

"And all the times in between." Riff replied. "Did you notice that when I held you, there was more than concern in my eyes?"

"Yes, and I spent those times praying that the moment would never end."

Riff's face suddenly became level with Cain's to their mutual surprise. Riff's hands paused their motion, holding the top two buttons loosely. He became intensely aware of the pale expanse of skin being shown before him and bushed a little. Cain smiled and raised his hands to Riff's chest, where he slowly undid the first few buttons.

There was nothing sexual about the action, not to either man. This first admonishment of intimacy went far deeper than that and was closer to the need to feel wanted in all ways. Cain slipped a hand inside Riff's shirt and pressed it against his skin.

"You're so warm." He breathed. Riff smiled and moved a hand down onto Cain's skin.

"And you feel cold." He whispered.

They leaned forward together with a passion that was startling and their lips crashed together. Once they were in contact, their muscles loosened and they fell against the other, ones weight holding up the other. They moved their hands to wrap their arms around one another. Cain softly stroked Riff's hair with a tenderness that was surprising. Riff slipped a hand inside Cain's shirt once again and ran fingertips along the scars of his back with a confidence that was surprising.

After what seemed like an age, they broke the kiss. Riff placed his lips against Cain's forehead gently, causing them both to shiver.

"Love," Riff said slowly. "Can be found in the strangest places and can redeem anyone."

"Even me?" Cain whispered.

"Even the two of us." Riff murmured back. "And knowing that we have…love on our side…we can overcome anything, Cain."

Cain smiled at hearing his name said without a prefix. Now, he was just Cain. And knowing he was loved for being just himself was a wonderful feeling.

"I no longer want you to travel the road to hell with me, Riff." He whispered, meeting Riff's eyes and smiling. "We're already in heaven."

* * *

**This was the first non-bittersweet Cain/Riff kiss I've written. AND I LOVED IT. Off to bed to read Godchild 3 and 4 again now…love to you all. Reviews are appreciated and will be replied to!**

**_Reading all three of these together akes me feel tingly with happiness. I wub happy endings_**


End file.
